Alex it's not a dream
by envy137
Summary: Alex finds out that the dream that he has been haveing since he was little, was real. To bad he cant remember were each sign takes him during his dreams. good luck alex. M for yaoi in later chapters.
1. wake up call

Ever since I can remember, whenever I go to sleep and have a dream, it's always the same. It never really changes from what I can remember. It always starts off the same way, me, following this white light.

I know, not the smartest thing in the world, everyone says don't go toward the light. Except in my life, it might actually be better. When I would try to get it, I would hear a faint echo of someone saying, "I'm late… Must hurry, yes I must…" as it was floating away faster.

I kept fallowing it and started climbing over tree roots and ducking branches. When I got into the woods you ask? I have no clue. When I look around to see I'm lost, the white light disappears.

I think to myself, damn, when did it get so dark? I look up to see that the only thing I can see is the layers of branches. Really, how far did I get into the forest?

I walk hesitantly back the way I came and I start seeing signs. Some say "This way" and has an arrow pointing someplace. Others say "No come this way" and point someplace else. I think I followed each color lettering at least once. Just, when I wake up, I can never remember where each sign took me.

"BANG BANG BANG!" I wake up to someone pounding on my door. "Alex wake up! It's almost time to go to school!" of cores its Yuki yelling at me. I sigh as I get up from another dreamless sleep. I haven't had that dream or any dream in a few months now. For some reason, I kind of want to dream about it. Oh well, guess it won't be today.

I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror as I'm brushing my teeth. My blond hair looks like a tornado went through it and decided to sit there all night, Perfect hair to go to school with. I decide to hair spray it the way it is and get some clean clothes on. I settle with my lacrosse jersey and some baggy jeans.

I realized I forgot to re-string my net for practice. I whisper to myself, "Dam it…", "What's the dam it for?" Yuki walked in holding a bowl of cereal for I'm guessing me. "I forgot to re-string my net before I went to sleep last night. Mind helping me before we have to go ketch the buss?"I asked looking a little frantic. "What making u breakfast isn't helping?" he laughed putting the bowl down on the table, grabbing the lacrosse stick and walking back to the door. "Thank you! ~" I called after him as he stopped, "Remember you owe me one now." He smirked and walked out of the room.

He left, stringing the net I just got from one of the guys on the team. The neon pink mesh was kind of cool at the moment so that was our team's net color for now.

Me being the best face off on the team, I sort of want to have the new color somewhere on my stick. I start to scarf down the cereal and get my pads and homework together.

I go to put the bowl away and I look out the window to see the bus turning the corner for our stop. "Yuki, the bus is here get, get your stuff and run!" I run to my room hearing him yell "Shit!" and grab my stuff fast running out to the door holding it for him.

I end up running to the bus with Yuki as it just stopped to let people on and we laugh walking to the back of the bus with our lacrosse gear. "Wow, that was a close one," I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude you are so lucky I got the net done or you would be Oh so screwed." He laughs at me and I sigh again. I had just finished the bowl of cereal when I saw the bus turn, "Thank you again Yuki. ~"

"Like I said, you owe me," he smiles triumphantly and started punching his fist into his net to get the net stretched. "Okay, what's it going to cost me…?" I ask hesitantly. "Ha, I know you don't have any money. So… let's just say I'll let you know when I need it." I roll my eyes because he never gives me anything to do. He doesn't like relying on people, including me.

When we got to "St. Andrews Academy" I got off the bus and I went straight to my locker to put my pads away. I let out a sigh when I saw the picture of our team from last year. 1st place champions for the state of Florida. I was this year's first line; I wasn't going to let them down.

"Bing…" the first bell, time to get to class… I get up and start walking to class getting high fives from the rest of the team on the way out. This weekend is our first game, and we are sure to win.

I walk into class to find that my seat has someone in it. I blink and look around sort of confused and walk up to the desk hesitantly. "Um… Hi?" He looks at me like he owns the place. He was wearing a hat and I could see some black with white highlighted hair peeking out from under it. He looked to be about 18 and was fit as an athlete.

He smirks at me, "Hello Alex," how does he know my name? "Um… hi person… do I know u?" I know I have a confused expression on right now. "Oh yes you do love, almost intimately. ~" He lets out this soft creepy as hell laugh. My eyes get big, "I'm sorry mister, and you must have me confused…"

I look around for another seat. "Aw little dreamer boy doesn't remember his kitty~" He starts to smile and it is the creepiest sharp toothy smile I've ever seen. I take a few steps back sort of getting goose bumps. "Do you remember me yet or must I force u to remember?" He snickers.

"I'm sorry sir but I have no idea what you are talking about…" He looks at me for a few seconds, "Come with me outside, I have a specific topic I must discus with you, and u alone." He looks around behind me to the desk at were the teacher isn't in yet. I set my bag down in front of the desk he is in and grab my lacrosse stick. "Ok… sir… lets go talk." He laughs, "Wow, really now?" He stands up and walks casually out of the class room. I follow him hesitantly wondering what he would possibly want with me.

He's staring at me when I get out there, "Do you really not remember me? You followed my sign to get to me…" I blink sort of stupidly at him and wonder what sign he's talking about.

"What sign? Are you crazy? You were calling yourself a kitty in there and me dreamer boy… do you need a nurse?" He grabs my shirt and starts to walk towards the bathroom and I'm just getting dragged out of shock. "You really must stop asking my favorite questions or I might have too much fun with this." He laughs again as I'm still confused and tries to get him to stop pulling me.

"Well, tell me what the main characteristic of a cat is, enlighten me." I have no idea how to answer that, "I-I don't know? Let me go!" I keep pulling trying to get away. My eyes get wide as he picks me up over his shoulder and walk me into the bathroom stall and closes it and locking it then setting me down. "Calm yourself, such a rude child." He laughs at me.

"Who the fuck are you calling rude? Let me out!" I push him up against the wall of the stall still holding my net and I finally realize I'm a good 3 inches shorter then this man. He smirks as his hat falls off and I look at where it was placed and I couldn't believe it.

"Aw that was kind of mean…" On his head I see these black and white ears that match his hair. Not human ears, fucking cat ears. I let him go and take however many steps I can back to be away from him. "W-what type of shit is this? Am I on one of those stupid hidden camera shows?"

He walks up and stands right in front of me pressing on to me grabbing my and sliding it down the back of his pants and I feel something fluffy under my hand and he made me close my hand around it. "Do you remember your Cheshire cat now?"


	2. Lunch suprise

I don't believe it. This man has cat ears and a tail… and now I have my hand down his pants holding his soft as hell tail. God help me out here please. My heads throbbing with pain that I don't know how I got and I can feel the blush spread across my face from my hand being down his pants still.

"W-what do you want?" I let out a huff wanting to get whatever it is out of the way. "I want you to remember deary, it's no fun making a friend only to be forgotten." "When did I ever meet you!" He sighed, "Oh come on, why can't you remember me? Your Cheshire cat? The one and only Cheshire."

I pull my hand up and rub my forehead trying to get rid of my head ache and I look at this man's cat ears. I reach over not knowing what I was doing and start to pet one. "I-I don't know." He starts to purr and his cat ear starts to rub up against my hand and I would swear he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

I can't help but smile some as some memories start to file back to me. "I-I remember…" He laughs and smiles coyly "Good, I need my Alex in tip top shape for more adventures when time comes." He licks my cheek slowly and has a playful yet seductive smirk on. I push him away slightly blushing red "I don't remember much. Just that you are a nice cat I meet when I follow the rainbow colored signs."

He leans in and nuzzles into my neck letting out a low laugh making me get the chills. "Yes, I'm overly friendly if you do seem to recall Hun." I laugh a little too my self, "U-Um… I'm sort of realizing that more and more kitty…"

He kisses my neck softly chuckling. "I think class is starting." I blink and look at my cheep watch. "Shit! I have to go I'm going to be late!" He smirks at me, "You remind me of a friend of mine." I grab my lacrosse stick I must have dropped some time during that.

"I have to go… I don't have time any more, open the door!" He opens the door just like a gentlemen bowing to me as he grabs his hat laying it on his black and white hair to cover his matching black and white ears. I make a run to my class room checking my watch and as I walk into the room, I see the cat standing at the door way as I walk in shaking my head with 3 sweet seconds to spare. I make my way to my seat. He wonders in and finds his own seat in my class and I stare at him.

I keep looking at him and he just sits there like the class is his to control. Nobody seemed to notice him! Ugh~ not fair… I lean over to the girl to my left and point to the Cheshire, "Is someone sitting there?" She looked at who I was and smiled then to where I was pointing. "Nope… sorry…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuki, I swear to you this man had a cat tail, cat ears, and called himself my Cheshire cat..." We just got our lunch and are sitting at a table by ourselves. "Yeah and I swear I saw a pig flying around my teachers head during 2nd period." The sarcasm is dripping from his words as he takes a bite of his pizza, he won't believe me.

I let out an annoyed sigh, "I can remember meeting him before today… but, only in my dream. " He laughed quietly, "Alex, I think you need your head checked." I roll my eyes and throw one of his favorite cookies at him. He caught it in his mouth and laughed mumbling thanks. I finally start to eat my pizza slowly.

He continues to eat the cookie, "So other then the man that's part cat in your class this morning, how was your day?" I glare at him and punch his arm hard. "Dude, I'm not joking! I saw him and I know he is here somewhere." He stares at me like I'm the most unbelievable person in the world, "Yeah, and I just saw a flying pig wiz over your head." "UGHHH!" I smack my head down onto the table annoyed. He laughs and continues to eat his lunch and I peek up and to my surprise see the Cheshire in this outfit that could put a rave to shame.

He walks in wearing a rainbow striped shirt with rainbow skinny jeans on and has neon colored jewelry dangling from around his neck and off his ears with a neon pink hat on covering his ears. Only when he got closer I noticed he had a matching lip ring for his pink hat and boots. My eyes get big and I can feel my mouth open. The only real thing that got to me was… no one ells saw this.

When I look to see if Yuki is paying attention, I see that he's working on some last minute homework. I look back at the Cheshire jumping onto tables and around food trays putting on a huge Cheshire grin at my reaction. I point to the Cheshire when he's looking at me then at the ground next to my chair and mouth the word "now!" to him.

I hear Yuki tapping his pencil on the table as the Cheshire jumps down from the table next to us and I can tell he's restraining himself from laughing as he says," Hello Alex." I started to growl pissed. "Don't you hello me…, "I said as quietly as I could but loud enough for him to hear me.

I hear Yuki start to growl behind me. "Alex stop talking to yourself, I'm trying to finish this homework." The Cheshire laughs at me quietly. "No one will see me that don't know me." His hand came up to rub my cheek. "What a fun friend you have, yelling at you for talking to yourself…"

He walks over and stands behind Yuki quietly and his tail was out wiggling happily. I can't help but bite my lip to keep from laughing and can't help but wonder what he was going to do to Yuki. Yuki finally looks up at me glaring, "If you're going to sit there making foolish comments and shit, do it in your own head. If not, shut up."

The Cheshire leaned into Yuki's ear and mumbled, "What a rude child… I wonder if you can feel my touch." His catlike tongue came out of his mouth and licked up Yuki's ear slowly and seductively. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and knew I was blushing and covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

I saw Yuki twitch and turn and punches Cheshire clear in the jaw. "Where the fuck do you get off licking me?" He yelled causing a lot of attention from the other kids in the cafeteria. He stands up and giving Cheshire a death glare.

The Cheshire had stumbled back a bit and pouted, "Oh love, don't punch a lover in the face. I need that to keep the Hotties coming… Oh bloody hell he can see me… Alex, what is this madness?" I stand up and grab Yuki's hand dragging him out of the cafeteria. "Come on, it was only a lick." I see people nod thinking it was me that licked him. "Come on kitty…"

Yuki yanks his arm out of my hand, "I need that homework, now keep your weird friend away from me." He walked back into the cafeteria with me following right behind him. I saw the Cheshire drawing on the papers Yuki was working on knowing that wasn't good, him mumbling, "That's obviously the answer."

"You bastard, what the hell is your problem? Do you know how long that took me to do?" Yuki yanks the homework out of the Cheshire's hands and grabs his stuff and walks out. "Who pissed in his cheerios?" Cheshire stated as he stared at Yuki storming off.


End file.
